METALLICA, GUNS N' ROSES, BON JOVI Among POLLSTAR's 'Top Touring Artists Of The Decade'
According to the music industry trade publication Pollstar, BON JOVI, METALLICA and GUNS N' ROSES were among the 20 highest-grossing touring acts of the second decade of the 21st Century. Over the course of five tours — including the ongoing trek in support of "This House Is Not For Sale" — BON JOVI grossed more than $866 million worldwide between 2010-2019. "There are very few bands that can play stadiums and arenas around the world for as long as they can," said the band's American booking agent, Chris Dalston. "Each tour seems to be bigger than the one before. Jon [Bon Jovi] listens to music and knows trends and genres as well as anyone. He is very competitive. This is his career and he wants it to last as long as possible. He takes care of himself and follows a punishing routine to stay healthy and focused. Many young bands can learn a lot about work ethic from watching Jon." Over the course of his "The Wall Live" and "Us + Them" tours, Roger Waters sold more than $702 million worth of concert tickets over the past decade. The latter trek alone saw the PINK FLOYD alumnus perform to more than 2.2 million people. "For Roger to make the Top 10 list as a solo artist is a remarkable achievement and is testament to his incredible body of work," said Waters's manager, Mark Fenwick. The top-grossing metal band of the past decade comes as no surprise, as METALLICA sold more than $661 million worth of tickets at its 245 shows to date over the last 10 years. Just behind them at No. 13 on Pollstar's chart was GUNS N' ROSES, whose just-completed three-and-a-half-year "Not In This Lifetime" tour was the third-highest grossing tour of all time. Overall, the band sold more than $648 million worth of tickets over the past 10 years. "GUNS N' ROSES has accomplished some unbelievable milestones in just three short years," said the band's American booking agent, Ken Fermaglich. "The band has made new memories for the fans and they are in a great place, yet we have only scratched the surface and there are even more exciting things on the horizon." Pollstar's complete "Top Touring Artists Of The Decade" chart is as follows: # 01. U2 ($1.038 billion) 02. THE ROLLING STONES ($929 million) 03. Ed Sheeran ($922 million) 04. Taylor Swift ($900 million) 05. Beyonce ($857 million) 06. BON JOVI ($837 million) 07. Paul McCartney ($814 million) 08. COLDPLAY ($732 million) 09. BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN & THE E STREET BAND ($730 million) 10. Roger Waters ($702 million) 11. Elton John ($676 million) 12. METALLICA ($662 million) 13. GUNS N' ROSES ($648 million) 14. THE EAGLES ($630 million) 15. ONE DIRECTIO'''N ($628 million) 16. '''Pink ($626 million) 17. Jay-Z ($612 million) 18. Kenny Chesney ($609 million) 19. Justin Bieber ($554 million) 20. Bruno Mars ($546 million) Notably, BON JOVI was ranked 14th on Pollstar's list of the top-grossing artists of the previous decade (that is, 2000-2009), while METALLICA was ranked 15th. For more, visit Pollstar.com.